Bound To You
by Animegurl84
Summary: What Happens when Piccolo comes across a Demoness, Who's only wish is to Exist...What will she do to ensure this wish.
1. chapter 1

In a old abondoned warehouse that someone fixed up, A large group of teens and young adults gathered for a Rave Party. One impaticular Teen since he started High school has been bugging his mom about going and socializing. At first she said no, and for good reasons, but then The teen insisted that if he could get His mentor to go and be a chaperone...she instantly changed her mind...if not for the chance to torture her son's mentor.

Piccolo grumbled and stood near the wall away from everone and just watched...mostly keeping eyes on Gohan.

'Bothersome Brat', He growled and eyed all the teens that were dancing and laughing. He reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"How do I keep ending up like this?" He said to no one, When Gohan told him that no one would know that he was green and overall, alien at this place cause the room was lit with black lights and there was numerous neon lights that fed off the blackights...That part was cool. Piccolo was actually fascinated by all the bright colors...It was all these hormonal retarded teens that were killing him. Gohan had enough heart to give him ear plugs before he entered this place.

Piccolo Sighed again and looked about the room, his eyes instantly fell on Gohan and Videl. He watched as a few people tried to offer gohan a drink and videl instantly intervened. Piccolo smirked as he watched her shoo them away and went on talking to Gohan. 'She'd be good for him' He thought and he simply leaned back and waited for this fiasco to end.

"Gohan...Maybe we should have gotten Someone else...Piccolo looks miserable standing over there." Videl said as she thumbed over her shoulder at the towering form leaning against the wall.

"I Know Videl...But it was the only way I could get my mom to let me come...And I already asked if he was ok with this and he said he was fine so...I think it will be ok and besides the DJ Is about to start...I wonder if he'll like the music." Gohan replied and smiled as Videl, She wore Neon feathers clipped in her hair and parts of her clothes glowed. She had put stuff on him too, like bracelets and a necklace that glowed from glowsticks.

Suddenly the lights died out and certain lights started flashing and strobing. then the music started and everyone cheered.

"Oh Yeah...How great, Now let's let all these morons kill themselves in the dark." Piccolo grumbled again and simply overlooked everyone stumbling past and laughing. No one paid any attention and he liked it that way. As for the music...it wasn't bad...if anything he could say that he could handle that but he felt crowded and scowled deeper.

As the lights flashed, something Bright green caught his attention and suddenly he was focused souly on a figure up next to the stage where the music was coming from...one light seemed fixed on the figure lighting up that bright green hair that swayed in tune and well as the body that was attacted to it. Piccolo soon found himself sliding along the wall till he was closer to see better and what he saw, stunned him. The figure was a woman, She had neon Green hair that glowed like a homing becon in the dark, her eyelashes were thick and black, and her eyes bright blue...she had a black sleeveless top on that was skin tight and laced up the from with the same neon green color, on her arms she wore black and green striped mess sleeves and black gloves on her hands, she had a long black skirt that was pulled up and clipped in the front exposing her milky legs and adorned on her legs below the knees, weird furry wraps, that same neon green color.

She was so oldly dressed and he found that the more he watched her, the more he liked it. She was swaying her hips and with the light blinking on her it mesmerized him and he watched from where he stood, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

At one point she had leaned backwards with her arms above her head and she was looking straight at him. Everything seemed to stop for him as she literally rose up and turned towards him, never breaking eye contact. She slowly swayed backwards to the guy that was up on the stage and whipsered to him. With all the noise in this place Piccolo couldn't hear what she said but the guy nodded and she looked back at him and smiled, almost too sweetly back at him and started to dance again.

He watched her so imensly that he didn't catch Gohan yelling for him.

"Where could he had gone to?" Gohan asked over the loud music. Videl was equally confused

"How can you loose a Giant Green Alien Man?" Videl anked back and Gohan shrugged.

"Maybe he went outside" Gohan suggested and headed for the door when suddenly Videl grabs his sleeve and pointed towards the stage.

Gohan looked in the direction that Videl had pointed and sure enough there, near the wall, stood Piccolo.

Gohan leaned over to Videl and asked "Why is he up there?"

Videl watched for a moment and realized he was staring at someone...'but who?'

Gohan suddenly answered her question. "Oh Now I see...He's watching that woman in the weird black and green clothes dance."

Videl turned towards him with a questioning look then grabbed gohan's sleeve again, dragging him through the crowd so she could get a better look.

Piccolo's eyes traveled the length of her body as it moved. He never knew a human could move like this. It was almost like she wasn't human at all.

He had forgotten everything, Gohan and Videl, This Party, everyone in this room...all that mattered was her.

All at once she moved away but not before she looked back at him with a strange look and disappeared around the corner.

Piccolo looked about the room and it seemed that no one else was even paying any attention, so he curiously followed her.

He ended up in a hallway leading to a flight of stairs, He slowly and very quietly went up the stairs and at the top there were several doors but the one at the end was open and a strange light was coming out of it. He felt a pang of caution and slowly peaked around the corner and what he found there stunned him. There in the middle of the strangely lit room was that woman but she was changing...she suddenly grew a few inches and her hair turned black. She slowly turned and even more slowly brought her eyes up to his. Her skin suddenly turned red and her eyes too. Two black horns emerged from the top of her head.

"A Demon?" he asked aloud and she smiled and motioned for him to enter. "Come Namek...I don't want to hurt you...or anyone else...Please"

came her voice and it was smooth and luring. He carefully leaned down and stepped into the door that was alittle bit shorter than him and she closed the door gently behind him.

"What are you doing here then, if not to hurt people...That's all your kind does." he growled...he suddenly didn't trust her.

She laughed and smiled back at him, "This is true...however I'm simply here to enjoy things...and one of those things is dancing.

"Why am I finding it hard to believe you?" he growled deeply.

"Before tonight, did you know I was here?" she asked and stepped towards him and he stepped back in defense.

"Did you sense me at all, and even now your only able to use your eyes to tell that I am a demon, am I right?" She stepped closer not afraid of him at all, 'Hmph She's a demon, what could she possibly fear?' piccolo thought as she neared him almost closing the gap between them.

'What is she doing and why is she looking at me like that?' Piccolo thought as she stood about a foot from him and was breathing in deeply.

'!' 'She's smelling me!' Piccolo panicked in his mind and leaned away slightly, and she looked at him with a concernd look, then to the floor.

"Im Sorry ...It's just... you smell like him." She replied and he stared back at her questionly

"Him?" He asked confused.

"The one who released me from my confines...he had carried my prison for so long and when that brat rammed through him, he spit out and egg filled with his escense...He vowed to find a way to release me...and yet I knew somehow he knew...but chose to keep me confined...perfaps he feared me...and yet as he laid there dying, he used the last of his strength and shattered my prison...I knew that he would never be allowed to stay in Otherworld...So I took him to the demon realm and served him...that was until he casted me away saying that I was not evil enough for his tastes...saying that for a demoness...I was not worthy to be called one...And I believe that he is right...For I have no desire to mislead,kill, for betray others...I just want to exist...somewhere." She said, that last part with such depression that Piccolo suddenly felt sorry for her, He understood all too well what not belonging anywhere felt like...and he wanted to believe her...but he was finding it hard to trust her.

"So your telling me that the only reason your here is to do...This?" he asked as he motioned with both arms out and circled slowly.

"Yes...I love to dance...to throw a party in a sense...I just wished that I didn't have to hide...like you...it's so hard to find anyone...who will trust a demoness." She spoke as she turned around, away from him and wrapped her arms around herself.

"So...Lets say I believe you and say that you stay here...what then? I would have to constantly keep tabs on you so that the balance would stay in order...do you honestly think that I have time to babysit a demon?" He growled out and she looked over her shoulder at him then.

"You sure had enough time to babysit the son of the brat that killed your father...and even more time to come here and watch over him completely against your will, What difference would I make to you?" She snyly remarked and he growled angrily and snatched her by the throat and slammed her up against the wall.

"It would be wise to clip your tongue when speaking to me...I am well aware the events that happened that day...and I'm very well aware the horror my father threw the world in, when he was alive, I cannot say that I hate him, but there is absolutely no love there either...and as for Goku and his Son Gohan...You will not speak ill will of either...if the safety of this planet is any answer for what they have done countless times to keep it out of danger!" Piccolo was furious and literally in her face and her wide eyes only indicated that she understood, for he was slightly choking her and she could not speak. He released her immediately and she fell to the floor, coughing. He furiously turned away from her and stepped away.

" Please...Forgive me, I meant no ill will to either, I did not know of their deeds, And a remedy for you if i'm allowed to stay...Let me serve you...you would know then...everything I do no matter where I'm at." She pleaded and he looked back at her...a foul taste filling his mouth at the idea of a demoness serving him, 'Ridiculous!' he thought. "What could you possibly do for me?" he asked in a deep scowl.

"I can give you power...I can help you train...My strength is much stronger than yours." She spoke from the floor and he huffed

"I seriously doubt that demoness, you maybe powerful, but you are nowhere near mine."

"Fine then...Let me prove to you that I can help you." She countered as she slowly rose to her feet and thats when he realized that she was only a few inches if not a foot shorter than him but that was it.

' Why is all this anger surfacing? I have never done that before...why does her prescense bother me?...She has yet to attack me and even vowed that she would serve me...why would she be so determined to linger here?...Perhaps I should reconsider this if only to find out the truth, there has to be more to her story than she's willing to tell me and I will find out what that is...even if I have to betray her to get it.'

Piccolo thought and instantly remembered Gohan and Videl. He telepathically contacted Gohan. He could feel the link open as Gohan realized that piccolo was trying to reach him.

' Gohan can you hear me...Look I have an Issue that I have to attend to...You gotta go home ok? I'm sorry.' Piccolo thought and gohan responded

'Yeah, are you ok though? You disappeared,...Anyways, It's ok, Me and Videl was thinking of leaving anyways, You take care and let me know if you need my help with anything ok?'

'Sure kid'.Piccolo thought and then closed the link. He looked back to the demoness, she was staring at the tuft of blackened fur on the end of her long tail. He looked at her closer and seen the chipped and cracked places on her equally darkened horns and the scars that lined her arms and legs.

'what could have done that?' he curiously thought and then realized his curiosity and scowled.

"Fine...I accept your service...Demoness." he claimed and she looked up to him.

"I must inform you that this vow I'm about to give involves a pact...this will allow you to control my actions...so Please...use me as you see fit...further more, this will also allow you to tap into my power...but I strongly advise that you didn' t do this as it will slowly change you, Do you understand these conditions?"She asked and Piccolo nodded. The Demoness stood and slowly approached him. There was something about the way she was looking at him that made him feel uneasy. She backed him against the wall and literally pressed herself against him, He was suprised at how this didnt feel uncomfortable. Piccolo swallowed hard and she backed up away from him. at that moment he quickly realized that he couldn't move. The demoness suddenly released a very terrifying black aura.

" I give you this pact in hopes that you will use me as you see fit, I will become your greatest weapon, your strongest shield, I will be your pleasure, your pain...Do you accept this?" She spoke and the sound of her voice was so smooth and sultry and if Piccolo didn't know any better he'd even say it was very pleasing to his ears. She was suddenly in his face again and her scent was filling up his senses...'Thats odd, why didnt I notice her scent before?' "Do you accept?" she said again and pressed herself against him...the way that her body felt against him made his body heat up and he nearly fainted...he nodded and she grabbed his jaw and then licked her lips...when he saw her tongue, he started to panick, it was black and snake like. He didnt get time to worry much for she smashed hers against his and her sweet taste filled his mouth.

He could feel her tongue wrap around his own and something started to build inside his lower stomache. His body started to throb with sensations that were so insainly good that it made his head swim. He couldn't quiet the groan half growl that vibrated his throat. She hummed in response.

There was a sudden uncomfortable pressure that had built between his legs and he begin to squirm, by accident he bumped against her thigh and he saw stars. 'Oh God! What was that?' he forced a thought...as the swirling out of control sensations flooded his body.

She released his mouth and instantly looked down and a strange glint filled her eyes, She then looked back up into his eyes and out of reaction He looked down and saw the large bulge between his legs and quickly looked back up to her with a shock. He suddenly felt his face burn as she leaned in and placed her lips against his ear and whispered.

"Mmmmm please let me touch you... let me please you... I want to...Master." her voice purred softly in his ear and she was dragging a blackened palm down his chest slowly, leaving a trail of fire that seemed to fuel the pressure in his groin... He gritted his teeth and hissed as she gently pressed her knee against him.

"Master? Will you let me ease your pain."

'Pain?...Yes I could label this as pain...and she's claiming to be able to ease it? She better do something, for she's the reason for it it the first place...hell...at this point I'm beginning to wonder who was in control of who?' Piccolo thought as he struggled to regain some form of control over his body...it was a failing process.

She purred again. He finally couldnt take the pressure anymore and cautiously nodded.

She cooed at his response and lowered him to him knees.

He watched as she smiled and slid down his body. She expertly pulled loose the sash and slid his gi pants down, exposing his lower body and he watched as she eyed that part of him hungrily. When she grabbed his swollen and throbbing member at the base, his breath hitched...the pressure had eased, if only alittle. He felt her slide her hand up and down it, causing a most delirious friction and he lost all coherent thought.

"Ah" he growled out and leaned his head back against the wall...he was only able to pant as she stroked him and he felt something building deep within him, he could also feel a wetness at the end on his member and when he returned his gaze down wards, what he saw will forever be burned in his brain.

There kneeled between his parted knees was this demoness and her open mouth was inches away from the end of his member. She was making sure he saw this as she had waited for him to make eye contact with her. 'Is she really going to put me in her mouth?' he rushed in his mind as he felt her exhail a hot breath against him, causing him to sigh. His whole body trembled and when she pressed her hot, wet tongue against the flesh, he thought that he was going to die. " Nothing...sho...should...feel this go...this good" Piccolo choked out as she drug her tongue up the underside and then back down to the base. 'Oh Shit...what's happening?!' he thought as he felt the burning sensation deep inside start to build again...this time, much more intense. 'I feel like, if I continue to let this go on, I'll explode, But it feels too good to make her stop.'

Piccolo didn't have time to think about much else as he watched himself disappear into her mouth and the feeling of that insanely hot wetness engulfed his throbbing member tightly, be curled over her head and grabbed the only thing he could think of...her Horns.

She allowed him to pull her head back away from him just to the tip and then she forced herself back down making him grunt and groan. She kept doing this til he finally began to pull her head back down himself, forcing himself deep into her mouth...he hadn't even realized that he was basically thrusting into her mouth, and that he was working towards an end that he will never forget. That feeling was building inside so dangerously close and he felt like he was tetering on the edge of something, It was when she gathered up some of that saliva that was leaking out the side of her mouth, that was wrapped around him and swiped a coated finger across his ass hole that he lost it and fell into an ocean of warm euphoria, then something extremely hot bursted from him and into her mouth, He couldn't control his body as he convulsed over and over til, all at once everything went black.

The Demoness released his unconscious form And wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, then used the other hand and used her power to clean him up, reclothed him in clean clothes and placed him on the bed.

"Being the way that my Master is...He will most likely dislike me when he wakes...but How could I resist, if the opportunity arises...That will be the one and only time I decieve you...Master. May you rest well." She spoke as she gently opened his mouth to survey the seal of their pact, that was branded on his tongue. She closed his mouth back and gently kissed his lips briefly. "Until you wake, I will watch over you."


	2. Whats in a name?

Piccolo felt something warm against his face and groggily steered from the most relaxing sleep he ever had. Groaning he opened his eyes and searched out that warmth, A giggle flitted his ears and he instantly woke to find that demoness kneeling next to him where he laid on a bed.

Suddenly all the memories rushed into his brain as he volted up out of the bed and away from her. She stared back at him curiously and sighed deeply as if she expected this reaction from him. He was panicking cause of what had happened that he hadn't realized that she had came over and was stirring him back to the bed to sit down, all the while coaxing him to take deep breaths. After a few minutes he did calm down but those images were going to be forever burned in his brain and the feelings too.

"What...was that?"He asked as he eyed her now in the new found daylight. She was stunning with the curves of her body and that blood red skin. She wore this tight fitting long black dress and pooled into odd unnatural shapes and her feet and her tail was softly twitching to and fro as she watched him in fascination.

"Exactly what I said it was...You had an extremely painful erection and I made it go away." she spoke fluidly and he weighed her words

" You did not enjoy it...Master?" she asked and he instantly looked to her eyes...there was concern there...'Wait...did she call me...Master?' he thought as he eyed her cautiously

It was in that moment that he did not know her name... "What's your name?" he asked and she tilted her head at him as if pondering this.

" I have been called many names, none of which, is what you seek...I was never given...a name...Master."

That was it Piccolo couldn't take it anymore...he stood and looked down at her firmly then said "Well for starters...you will not call ME that...My name is Piccolo and you will address me as so."

" As you wish... Piccolo." she responded very sultry and it sounded weird coming out of her mouth.

He grumbled to himself as he noted that his body felt different...as if he trained for days, he oddly felt stronger...'why was that?'

"Secondly, what ever that was last night...that will not ever happen again...do you understand?" He growled as the images flashed in his brain and he had to agree to himself that it was definatly an experience that he'll carry forever.

"Yes Ma...Piccolo," He heard her start and correct herself.

Piccolo stared back to her demonic form...She had this weird alurring glow about her, and he sighed deeply and looked away.

when he looked back at her, he looked back at her horns and a sudden barrage of images from last night flooded his mind and he grunted from the intensity of sensations. 'That was something I had never felt before and even though I agree that it was the most wonderful feeling', he thought. What he didn't like about it was he had lost control. That was when he focused on her horns and caught sight of of slight jagged claw marks in them.

He reached out and ran a finger across them and heard her pur.

"Did...I do this?"he asked softly and she brought up her eyes to him, then answered, "Yes...But it is ok...I look at them as trophies."

He rose an eyeridge at her and felt heat rise to his cheeks. she smiled sweetly and purred again and he couldn't help the warm feeling that swimmed in him heart...'Something about her is weird...I feel no evil coming from her.'

Piccolo stood there staring at her, when he felt a familiar pull and he knew that he was going to have to present her to Dende so that he would not be alarmed.

"Well were going to have to get back to your name as now we have to go." He said as he materialized his cape and turban, then turned to her.

"And Your going to have to disguise yourself...can't have you parading around in your current state." Piccolo stated and crossed his arms across his chest, she nodded and waved her hand around her form and the black aura surrounded her, when it dissapated there stood a beautiful human looking form standing in a fighter dress gi, much like the one that chichi wore...but this one was black and it hugged tightly to her more rounded curves. He suddenly had to force a lump down that formed in his throat. 'Damn it!, What the hell is wrong with me?'. He growled inside.

"Ready? lets go." He spoke firmly, turned away and started to head for the door.

He was halted by her grabbing his forearm. "Wait Master!...Uh Piccolo, Where do you wish to go, I will take us there."She Spoke and he turned slighty towards her. It was when she placed two fingers to her forehead that it hit him and he grabbed her wrist. "Are you telling me you can use Instant Transmission?"

She beamed happily up at him and nodded. Now he was confused because Goku was the only one who knew this technique and that a race somewhere out in space taught him this technique. "How can that be possible?...There is only one other person I know that is capable of performing this technique...and he spoke of a race called Yardrats that taught him."

She Smiled wider and looked up at him from under her ashened eyelashes and giggled "Where do you think _THEY_ learned it?"

'WHAT!?' Piccolo stepped back in shock as his mind swirled from that hidden information. 'There is definatly more to her. Now why would she show a peacful race out in the middle of space a technique like that?' He asked him self as he regained his composure.

"Place?" she asked again and he quickly thought of the lookout. She wrapped her arm around his and suddenly he was looking at sky and clouds.

Piccolo looked down at her and then at the lookout.

"This is..." he heard her train off as he caught Dende's form approaching.

He greeted Dende and smiled. Before he could even say anything though, a black and white blur rushed past him and then Dende yelped in suprise.

"Oh My Goodness me, You are freaking ADORABLE!!!!!!, Why didn't you tell me there were children from Namek here!" Piccolo heard the Demoness

Exclaim and watched in shock as she practically engulfed the young namekian guardian. Piccolo actually smirked at his reaction, completely mortified.

"Piccolo...Help me" Dende pleaded and Piccolo looked at the Demoness and said, "Alright that's enough." She completely ignored him.

"Release him at once!" he said more firmly and the moment those words left his lips he felt a hum inside his body and watched her eyes as they flickered. She instantly complied as she stepped away and bowed to Dende.

"My...Apologies...Where are my Manners...Please forgive me...I seemed to have lost control for a moment." She spoke fluidly and returned to Piccolo's side.

"PICCOLO!...MIGHT I HAVE A WORD WITH YOU IN PRIVATE!" Dende growled and it shocked Piccolo, 'He has never spoke to me like that before.'

He looked over to the demoness and she nodded "I will wait for you here...I feel that I perhaps put him on edge." She spoke quietly and walked over to one of the trees, sitting down in front of it.

Piccolo sighed and turned to follow Dende towards the lookout.Once inside Dende whirled around on him, completely furious.

"Piccolo...What is that?"He heard Dende quietly exclaim and point out the window to the demoness.

"That...Is a woman Dende" Piccolo remarked and Dende growled again.

"No...That is not a woman...at least not a human one, That...Piccolo...That is a Demon...A DEMON!!!!!" Dende was clearly upset...Piccolo had forgotten that Dende could see right through merages and falsehoods...'Dammit!"

Finally Piccolo sighed in surrender. "Yes...She's a demon, but Dende...there's something extremely odd about her...do you feel any evil prescence? She was at that weird Party thing Gohan insisted on going to last night...She was not harming ayone nor did she want to...Dende she knew I was there and could have attacked me...instead she pulled me off to the side and showed me her true form...I didn't want to leave a demon unattended." Piccolo explained and dende rose an eyeridge at him "So why didn't you send her back to hell where she belongs?" Dende remarked sarcastically

"I don't know...She claims that my Father threw her out of hell, for not being evil enough. For some reason...I trust her...which is odd all by itself, coming from me" Piccolo confessed and he could see Dende peiceing together the outcome that Piccolo didn't really want him to know about.

"So then, What just Happened when you told her to release me...She has no choice but to comply...is that right?"Dende confied and Piccolo simply nodded

"Where is it?" Dende asked and Now Piccolo was confused. "Where is what?"

"The Seal? Piccolo...Where is the Seal that she used to bind herself to you...Its on your body somewhere."Dende Was starting to sound like Kami when he was still here, and Piccolo was starting to feel annoyed. He didn't remember seeing any seal. He looked out the window to the demoness and watched as she leaned back against the tree and yawned...her tongue had lightened to dark pinkish hue and there on her tongue was a circled shape that looked like it was branded. Then it hit him as he ran to another room leaving behind Dende behind as he searched out a mirror.

When he finally found one he opened his mouth and examined his mouth. There on his purplish Tongue was the same circled shape.

He drug a finger down his tongue...this almost gagged him. By doing this however, a tingling sensation flashed through his body and he ran back out the door to the room passing Dende again as he ran out to the Demoness.

"What is this?" He demanded and watched her lazily stretch and exposing those curves of her body. Piccolo felt hot all over as he watched that dress move and slide about her body as she slowly rose to her feet. 'What the Hell?' He thought

"That is Our Contract...With this seal...you have complete control over me and in return I get to stay in this dimension."

"And why is it, that you want to stay here in the light?" came Dende's voice behind Piccolo.

"Because Young Guardian,...I was told that I did not belong there...and I know that I do not belong in The Otherworld, So you tell me Guardian...Where exactly can I be, If not here? At least with Piccolo as my Master the Balance that you mortals are so fond of will not be swayed. At The least I can not Kill unless he tells me to. If I do...He will Be free...And I...Will Die and cease to exist." Piccolo heard her say and suddenly realized her dilemma. 'She has no home...no where to exist...no where to belong.' He thought as he stood there and watched as she pleaded with Dende.

"Show me your true form." Dende said and she looked to Piccolo with a questioning look, Piccolo nodded and instantly regretted not being further away from her as she did so, because as soon as her red skin and horns came into view, he was once again bombarded with images of what she did to him the night before and all those feeling that flooded his system made him start to sweat like he has been fighting for days.

Dende on the other hand was alittle bit appauled by her. She still wore the dress gi but she now looked every bit what he sensed from her.

He looked to Piccolo and instantly realized the older Namek was having difficulty taking his eyes off her. 'Well now, That's odd, he's acting as if he was attracted to her.' Dende thought and looked back and forth between them.

"Master...Breathe, Your turning Purple." Her Smooth Silky voice came out and Piccolo Snapped out of whatever stupor he was in and growled.

"I SAID TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" He yelled and she bowed slightly to him. "My Apologies...Piccolo...I will try harder to remember."

It was then at this moment that Dende realized something and had to laugh.

'Piccolo was right, Something about her is odd, She's definatly not all evil...it's like her prescence in hell changed her from but not her heart...something about all of this seems familiar...I will have to research as Gohan would call it.' Dende concluded in his mind and watched as she skillfuly evaded Piccolo and his rage as the two of them raced about the lookout.

"I WILL MAKE SURE YOU REMEMBER!" Piccolo Growled furiously and Dende bursted into laughter, 'She's making a fool out of him and he doesn't even realize it'

After about 30 minutes everything cooled down and Piccolo had gave up trying to catch her limber form. She still stayed a good distance away from him as he kept giving a death stare. Dende could see that it was half hearted though. The young Guardian turned to her.

"So Do you have a name?"He asked and she shook her head. Dende looked to Piccolo and he shrugged his shoulders.

Dende stood and approached the demoness that was perched against a tree. "So Would you mind if I gave you a name...its kind of odd to call you demon...And I feel like Casska is more appropriate, In Nakmekian It means Heart...Is this acceptable?"

She looked to Piccolo and then back at Dende, She kneeled down so she wasn't towering over him and Smiled warmly at him.

"Young Guardian...I would be Honored with that name...Casska...Casska...I Love it."

Piccolo watched as she warmly smiled at Dende he himself was saying the name in his mind and found that it indeed suited her.

He suddenly remembered that she was going to help him train...he needed to gauge her power anyways.

"Alright, It's time you held up your end of the deal, Let's go" Piccolo demanded and turned to leave and soon felt her presence behind him.

"Place?" She asked again and he shooke his head, "No this time we fly, the old fashioned way." and with that he took to the sky.

"As you wish...Master." she answered even though she knew he couldn't her and waved goodbye while a pair of black bat wings materialed on her back and she glidded off after him.

Dende stood there and watched her retreating form. something about her was bugging him..."She's no ordinary Demon...She is something much more...I must go and look through all the old lore."


	3. So many QuestionsNot enough Answers

They travelled through the air, Piccolo gazed at her from over his shoulder. Those wings of hers are crazy huge, and when they flapped and carried her upwards, They did so in power upthrusts.

Piccolo realized that he was staring at her yet again and sighed to himself, 'Get a grip!' he scolded at himself and led her to the dense forested area to start their training.

'He is such an enigma, My Master...He is extremely strong willed and very disciplined, And refuses to look at our pact as Master and Servant.' Casska thought as she gently landed on the ground next to where he landed. He Looked angry for some reason or maybe it was just her imagination.

He turned towards her and got into stance. She stood in her stance and waited for his command.

THey stared back at each other for what felt like forever, it could be seen on his face, his paitence was wavering and he was starting to growl.

Something about that growl of his would travel the length of her body, it was confusing...she had never felt that way about anyone...'so why now? why Him?' She thought as she purposely smirked causing him to bare his teeth.

"Do you even know how to fight?" He grumbled at her and she couldn't relish that laugh that left her lips as she licked them desirely.

"I know plenty about Fighting and have much to offer...but I cannot attack you...unless given permission...Master."She spoke lustly and he rose an eyeridge at her words as if weighing their meaning.

"Permission?" He asked back and she bowed slightly to announce her loyalty and then looked back at him from under her black bangs.

"Casska ...You must attack me...Thats...an Order!" He struggled and watched her smile back at him with strange eyes.

"Good...Piccolo, Now then, You better be prepared for pain." He heard her voice and noticed there was a strange animalistic tone to it.

She lunged at him with such speed that he barely saw her coming and avoiding her hits was so close that he could feel the heat from them.

all at once she stopped and stretched and it floored him as she bent over, her breast threatened to spill out of that dress. 'She did that on purpose...Clever Girl' He smirked as she looked back at him and smiled.

"Are you ready?" She asked again but this time confused him

"Now, You will not be able to dodge me any longer...that was a nice warm up by the way." She claimed and he stepped back in shock.

Piccolo watched as she powered up, and then she was no longer there, then he was struck and crashed into the rockface behind him, 'Ouch That hurt and what was with her speed?' he thought as he peeled himself out of rock wall and got back into stance...Where was she?

A ki blast hit the ground at his feet and then in seconds it was crawling up his body. Pain searing his form caused him to scream out.

"CASSKA!...WAIT...STOP!!!" Piccolo Screamed out and Casska was there in an instant holding his damaged form. He was absolutely no match for her...what was he thinking..."Damn...That was stupid." He growled out and she lifted his face to hers and looked into his eyes.

"Can you heal...Piccolo?" He heard the clear concern that weighed heavily on her voice, her gently, warm touch on his chin. 'Great! Now he was hallucinating...She's a demon and a damn powerful one at that.' he scowled himself as he nodded and she propped him up against the rockface.

The sun was blinding as he tried to look up at her. Suddenly there was shade and he looked up to the expanded black wing that blocked the sun.

"Is that better?" she asks calmly and stares back at him. Piccolo looked bown at his body. there were burnt patches everywhere that were slowly returning back to normal, he was sure that if he had been human, there would have been nothing left.

Casska instantly looked to the left and then announced.

"We have company...one, two, three, four...five...souls approach from the left." He heard her claim and soon he felt them too, She instantly changed back into her human form and got into a protective stance.

"Wait Casska...Their friends...they won't hurt me." He assured but she didn't budge and answered.

She scooted closer to him and placed a hand on his chest...a green swirl erupted from her hand and into his body...all the pain instantly deminised.

"Holy Shit...Why didn't you do that from the beginning!?" Piccolo exclaimed.

Suddenly there was five fighters standing on the other side of Casska and were eyeing the two of them curiously.

"Piccolo...Hey is everything ok? we all felt a disturbance in you ki and it dropped terrifyingly low...and who is this?" Came that familiar voice and Piccolo leaned slightly to look back at Gohan and the others.

There was Tein, Yamcha, Krillin, and Goku. 'Wait! When did he get back?' Piccolo questioned, Then shook his head.

"Everyone this is Casska...she is training with me, and I misjudged her power but all is good now." Piccolo spoke in a stoic tone and they all eased.

Goku of course got excited and approached her. She Growled deeply and steeped closer to Piccolo like she was protecting him. Everyone shared a completely shocked expression and piccolo could feel the sweat drop of embarrasment and pushed at her back.

"Casska...Stop it at once...He's not going to attack me now will you please move." He growled out the order and she stopped instantly, looking to him. he walked past her and greeted Goku with an uneasy smile.

"What the hell was that Piccolo and where on this green earth did you find such a beauty?" came Yamcha's voice came and Piccolo could feel the disgust churn in his stomach.

"Trust me when I say...You do _Not_ want to go there Wolf boy." Piccolo growled and looked back at her from over his shoulder.

"Why...Is She Yours?" He slyly asked and Casska instantly approached him and was literally in his face.

"My My ...Such weakness...and you call yourself a fighter?...Really...Ma...Piccolo, you call this one a friend?" She asked and he couldn't help the smile that played at the corner of his mouth even though she almost slipped up and called him Master. She circled Yamcha and approached Tein, The triclops stood stone still as she circled him and the looked up to his face. " This one has a Strength that Normal humans do not possess...I'm Curious how long this one would last against me...Definately longer than that one." She gleemed and patted Tein on the cheek, Causing him to blush and Yamcha to stutter.

"So Really though...Who is she Piccolo...She didn't like me one bit...And I know I've never seen her before." Goku whispered and leaned in towards Piccolo...He Sighed deeply and surrendered to Goku, "Its a crazy story really...She uh...Well, She is..."Piccolo stuttered uneasily with his words suddenly and Casska was there by his side instantly.

"Piccolo?...Allow me to explain...The truth?, And Piccolo gruffed his acknowledgment.

"I am a Demon...And your Valiant friend here found me and would not leave me alone and even threatened to send me back to hell...But I was Banished from hell and so In order for me to be allowed to stay here...I made a Pact with him...Although I will admit that I may have decieved him towards the end..." She explained and Piccolo instantly interupted her.

"Ok, Ok That's enough...stop there." he growled back and she nodded, noticing his completely blushed face...'Sex is Embarrasing for him.' She thinks and looked back to Goku...She knew she should hate him for Killing Piccolo SR. But looking at him now...she couldn't find it in her to do so...there was a charming Aura about him that drawed her attention.

"So...Your a Demon?...you look human and I can sense no evil," Came Tein's confused voice and Goku and the others nodded in agreement.

Piccolo looked down to Casska who was for what ever reason, twirling a lock of that black hair around her fingers. and was looking at him...not really at his face, just at him in general...almost like she was surveying his condition. Piccolo gruffed a reply "I'm Fine Casska stop fretting."

"But I almost killed you...we first need to build up your strength to mine if you are to fight me...Please..." She stated and Piccolo hated to admit it but he really didn't believe that he could ever be at her level, He needs to find out more about her...she's way too powerful to be some lowly demon and the fact that like Tein said, there's no evil presence with her.

"Piccolo? THey want to see my true form...Should I show them?" She asked breaking him out of thought. He nodded and added "The whole thing Casska... Wings and all". And with that he stepped away from her and let her do her thing. This time he was going to stay clear of her.

Once again Her human form Materialized into her Demon one and once again that red skin and black horns, did things to him...he put up a front but inside he wanted to feel those things again and he was having a hard time quieting his thumping heart. She looked to him with those red eyes and he felt like he was being pulled into their depths 'Why does this form affect me so? more importantly, why is it affecting in the first place...no one else has ever made me feel like this...Perhaps its the Pact and her essence or whatever it is is draining into me making me feel like this...When everyone leaves I'll ask her.

"Piccolo...where did you find her?" came Gohan's voice and he turned to look at the Boy...now Adult...Well almost.

"She was at that party the other night." Piccolo answered his friend and Gohan stood there staring back at the creature before him.

then all at once Gohan's brain clicked and he turned towards Piccolo. "Wait Is she the girl that was dancing up next to the stage?" And Piccolo nodded. "So then the rumors were true." Piccolo instantly turn towards Gohan.

"What Rumors?...Kid what are you talking about?" Piccolo growled...he hated when Gohan talked in riddles.

"There was a rumor that a person...woman was there and that she Lures a person away and feeds off of them, putting whoever she chooses in the most overwhelming state of...well...um It's too embarrasing to finish the rest."Gohan's face was so Red that Piccolo almost feared that his heart would stop.

Piccolo looked to Casska and then he put together, the pieces of what gohan just told him and what had actually happened...but he hadn't felt any different...Unless...it was when she...'SHIT!'

"Man...She is smoking hot like this...Baby if you wanna feed, come and get it." Yamcha called out and slowly walked towards her. Tein was trying to stop him from approaching, And Piccolo just Grumbled in disgust...he felt betrayed some how and now there was jeoulsy rising up as Yamcha neared her.

"I cannot without his consent...I may need to...But I will not do anything without his consent." Piccolo heard Casska's Voice and it shocked him at out loyal she was remaining to him...She Looked at him with strange hurt eyes and then looked away, 'Wait a minute, could what Gohan said be true...she fed off of people?'

"Um...Guys maybe we should just go...come on...Piccolo has this under control... right?" Goku's voice rang out and there was a knowing look in his eyes as he ushered everyone away. As he approached Piccolo, he looked to the demoness and nodded and then back to Piccolo.

Gohan Nodded to Piccolo and gave a smile as he flew off. Tein had Yamcha in a headlock and was flying off with him.

"Look It doesn't matter to me one way or another...and I understand about getting stronger, but be careful, She's crazy strong and if you have complete control over her, I'm not worried but if you need help...Please Piccolo, Ask me ok...And if you don't care I would like to ask King Kia about her...Maybe he knows something about her that she's not willing to tell...something about her...is just not adding up."Piccolo nodded to goku and with that the Earth bound Sayian flew off after the others.

Piccolo turned back to Casska when everyone left, she had turned her back to him and was again messing with the tuft on the end of her tail.

"Is it true...Did you feed off of me?" His voice firm and level, She nodded and refused to look at him.

"Is that why your here...To feed off of other people...and then led me to believe that you merely wanted to belong...somewhere?"Piccolo growled and was loosing the fight with his temper. She shook her head no, and flinched as he neared her alomst like she feared him.

Piccolo couldn't stand it anymore, he reached and grabbed her and whirled her around to face him.

"Why then...Why ME...of all the people in that place, that you chose me!" He growled furiously at her and watched her expression. She averted her gaze from his and it bothered him. He grabbed her face and made her look at him.

Piccolo took a deep breath to calm himself and then asked again.

"Casska...Why Me?"

She pulled in a breath and she pulled his hand away from her face. She looked down to her feet and then sighed, "Because I have Fallen...I felt drawn to your father when he was alive and how even though he had much evil in his heart, he was not completely so...he loved his children...And Goku...he killed them all but you...I realize that Goku only did what was right and if I were in his shoes I'd probably done the same...But Piccolo Sr Cried...your father cried, when Cymbal and Tambourine were killed...If he was completely evil he would not have batted an eye to their deaths.

I was trapped inside of a glass bottle that he kept on his person. I could feel the anguish...could smell it. I wanted to serve him and he threw me out and said that I were not for his tastes...So yes Piccolo...I did feed off of you, if only to make the pact you have now as strong as it is...I will not Lie and Say that I did not enjoy it... I enjoyed it so much that it plagues my brain and I can only think of you...There, you happy now."

Piccolo just stood there dumbfounded at her confession, 'She was drawn to my father and even begged to serve him?...and he casted her aside like she was nothing?...like she was...something else...There was no way that my father just casted her out like that without knowing how powerful she was...and to be in control of such power... there's something either she doesn't know about or wont tell me, I think that I'll Meditate and clear my mind, maybe then I'll find some answers.' Piccolo pondered and realized that she was staring intensly at him

"You can go do...Whatever, Just no feeding off of people...I need to meditate." He grumbled and she blinked back at him.

'He's dismissing me?...But...What do I do?...I smell water...maybe I'll go for a swim...That'll help calm my nerves...and maybe he will calm down enough to train again'. Casska thought as sh turned slightly back around and Uttered an apology then walked away into the woods.

'She still didn't aswer my question as to why she chose me.' Piccolo thought as he picked a spot and got into his meditative pose.

After several hours of failed attempts to clear his mind. Piccolo couldn't seem to focus as her words played over and over in his mind, one impaticular thing she said that made him feel weird.

 _"I enjoyed it so much that it plagues my brain and I can only think of you...There, You happy now?_ ' "What did she mean by that?...And she hasn't come back yet...Should I go look for her?...I sense her close by.' Piccolo thought as he turned his head in her direction. The sun had started to set and he didn't know why he cared but he felt that she should be within sights...maybe he didn't trust her...or maybe that he was wanting her company...

'Sigh...What is wrong with me...I'm not one of those...Morons.' Piccolo sighed again and then strolled off in her direction.

He realized that she had ventured deep into the forest and must have found the waterfall...After about twenty minutes he did find her, sitting on the ground across a pool of water and was staring down into it...he just stopped and stared at her...at that moment even in her demon form...she didn't look demonic...in fact she looked quite the opposite. She reached down into the water and sighed heavily. She seemed so distant. For a few moments there was peace and then out of no where, in barrels none other than Yamcha and Tein. Piccolo grunted quietly to himself and observed...She seemed little affected by their intrusion...in fact she acted like they were there the whole time.

"Come on Baby...I know you can't pass this up...Your a Succubus...right?" Came Yamcha's slurred voice..."Is he drunk?" Piccolo asked himself and continued to watch as Tein tried to apologize and tug at yamcha and his antics.

All at once, Casska stood up and whisked Tein gently away to a tree where he was pinned and approached Yamcha who was also pinned against a tree. "You presume to know much about me Mortal...and you claim that you will be enough to satisfy me...we shall see." Piccolo heard her say and even though he should do at least one of the twenty things that ran through his brain...he chose to do the one that didn't...Observe.

He wanted to know what she did to him that night, that destroyed his concentration.

He stood in the shadows and watched as Casska ran her hand down Yamcha's torso and watched as the man trembled underneath her touch.

'I thought that she said she couldn't do this without my consent...so she lied?'Piccolo stated inside his mind and watched.

Watched as she undid the sash much like she did his. Listened as she purred and then came something he didn't remember. She Looked up to Yamcha and waved her hand infront of his face and it was almost like she put him in a dream only he was awake. Tein was calling out to him but He didn't respond at all. Piccolo made note of that and watched as she then approached Tein...Panick set in when he realized she was coming for him and he started rambling. Something weird started to tingle inside his body as he watched her...It didn't feel like it was from him intially...Instead it almost felt like it was coming from her...like she was...excited.

"Please...I tried to stop him from disturbing you...I don't want a part of this...Don't hurt him please." Tein pleaded and she walked up and patted him on the chest.

"Shhhhh...I'm not going to hurt either of you...I only feed off of emotions dear Man...and besides I could never hurt the friends of my Master...Fear is distasteful...but Lust...and Ecstasy...Those are more filling." Piccolo heard her Cooe at Tein and amazing enough he calmed down. "Also...I will not make you if it is not what you want...I will release you now and in a few moments I'll have what I need from your friend over there." She continued as she thumbed over her shoulder at Yamcha who was quietly moaning and shaking. His breathing had also quickened and in seconds she was in front of him with her hands on each side of his face and Piccolo couldn't see clearly, but She started to glow a soft pink color.

When it was over and she moved, Everything was put back and he noticed that Yamcha was passed out. She released The two of them and stepped away, allowing Tein to scoop up Yamcha and cautiously fly away.

The words that she spoke as they were leaving almost made Piccolo die of a heartattack and give away his postion...He was glad that they were far enough away that they didn't hear her.

"Your size wasn't bad, about average, And Yamcha didn't even stand a chance...but my master will never be topped". She even smirked and Piccolo was almost sure that she said that, knowing he was there. She went back to her spot near the water and laid down near the edge. Something about her stunned him...and what she just did...she almost refused to touch either of them...Her hands were all over him that night...or was that some sort of dream too? Piccolo's mind wanted to explode from all this rampaging questions, he needed to put some distance between her and himself before he did something stupid, so on that thought he silently turned away and left her behind.


End file.
